<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet tooth by aukusti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163604">sweet tooth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aukusti/pseuds/aukusti'>aukusti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Slice of Life, they also share some slices of cake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aukusti/pseuds/aukusti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They share cake that afternoon. And it’s also a Friday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweet tooth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijui/gifts">kaijui</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Oikawa shows up to Iwaizumi’s house with a box of cake, and it’s not either of their birthdays, all he can do is stare.</p>
<p>Oikawa, however, is not nearly as vexed. He huffs, shifting the cake box he’s supporting with both forearms onto just one, pressed snugly against his ribs as he moves his hair out of his face with his newly free hand. “Are you going to let me in or not, Iwa-chan?”</p>
<p>He steps aside, not all that convinced about letting someone he already considers a menace enter his home carrying an even more menacing object. He can hear Oikawa clearing his messy coffee table, calling out something about needing to hire a maid service.</p>
<p>Shutting the door, Iwaizumi finds Oikawa neatly placing a strawberry cake in the center of the tiny table. “Or you can just hire me, Iwa-chan.”</p>
<p>“You? Cleaning?” He snorts. “Not happening.”</p>
<p>Oikawa pouts. “You’re missing the point! It’s a <em>maid</em> service.”</p>
<p>“Okay, then make me a coupon book.” Iwaizumi’s gaze zeroes in on a particularly tasty looking strawberry that tops the dessert. “You know the ones. I know you’d wear a maid dress if I asked.”</p>
<p>“You’re no fun.” Oikawa sniffles once before regaining his composure, and his eyes are brighter than they have been in days. “So do you like it?”</p>
<p>“Cake?” Iwaizumi raises a brow. “You know how I feel about it. Like, it’s cake, Tooru.”</p>
<p>Oikawa nods solemnly. “It is. It’s also a Friday.”</p>
<p>“What about Friday?”</p>
<p>Oikawa shrugs. “Just a Friday. And now we have cake.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Iwaizumi says, “that’s nice.”</p>
<p>So they share cake that afternoon. And it’s also a Friday.</p>
<p>Oikawa seems overjoyed by the idea of it all, being able to share such a sacred treat on any normal afternoon without ceremony. Iwaizumi doesn’t mind sharing a slice with him that soon becomes two slices and then three, his mouth feeling sensitive from all the sugar he isn’t used to taking in.</p>
<p>“Hajime,” Oikawa gets out in between giggles. He’s licked off whip creamed from Iwaizumi’s mouth about six times now, pink settling into the tops of his cheeks. “Do you think we should finish it?”</p>
<p>“No way,” he replies immediately. They’ve eaten half of it, cut unevenly with flecks of white frosting and pink crumbs scattered around the table. “I’m not doing that.”</p>
<p>“It could be an adventure,” Oikawa tries, but Iwaizumi can see him holding his side gingerly.</p>
<p>“An adventure to the doctor, maybe,” he mumbles, resolutely putting his plate down for the first time in what felt like forever. He’d lost track of time in between strawberry kisses. He frowns, looks away, and then sighs loudly before putting his own plate next to Iwaizumi’s.</p>
<p>Oikawa turns back to him a moment later. “I think I have a cake baby.”</p>
<p>“I think,” Iwaizumi starts, and then clears his throat. “If you get cake again, it should be chocolate.”</p>
<p>He pretends to not see the way Oikawa straightens up, his whole self radiating excitement and warmth.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi finds every flavor in him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wrote this in like fifteen minutes maybe. as is customary. thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>